The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game device that allows the player to perform a game operation using a controller provided with a motion sensor instead of a controller provided with an operation button and a direction key, has been popular. A game device having such an operation interface allows the operator (player or user) to perform an intuitive operation input, and can simplify the game operation, for example. JP-A-2008-136695 discloses a game device that enables such an intuitive interface, for example.
Such an intuitive interface may also be implemented by capturing the operator using an image sensor, and implementing an operation input based on the motion of the operator.
However, when extracting the motion of the hand or the like of the operator using the image sensor, and moving an object on the screen, the object may make an unintended motion.